


Waiting On That Morning Sun

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt:  He didn't reply and immediately he thought: they've got him and now they're coming for me.





	Waiting On That Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> i!!! love!!! them!!!
> 
> also i don't mean to gloat but today's my birthday and i actually got this out early??? 
> 
> title from soldier by fleurie

He’d never felt so naked before. Even stripped down to only his jumpsuit, he felt completely bare without the suit at his fingertips. He flexed his fingers and tried to yank on the chains around his wrists, barely pulling his arm from the wall. He knew Steve had been moved from where he was across the room maybe hours ago, but… “Steve?”   
  
There was no answer. They’d taken Steve out of the room when Tony was still high on the drugs they’d injected him with, no doubt having little effect on Captain America himself. He curled in on himself into the wall, the stone cold against his back, even with the suit tight on his body. They’d stripped him of his nanotech and were no doubt messing with it; it made him feel weaker than he thought was possible. He tensed up and switched away when he heard quick and heavy footfalls outside the pitch black room, heading to the door Tony could barely hear the outline of.

This is it. The same people who’d come for Steve were coming from him and he was going to die. He wasn’t going to be able to see his team again-  
  
The swung flew open quickly, and Steve marched in with his head gear discarded and his shield in place. He didn’t hesitate to march over and slice over Tony’s confines, allowing him to pull away from the wall. “Tony, speak to me. Are you-”   
  
He reached up and yanked the collar of Steve’s stealth suit, pulling him down and kissing him quickly and thoroughly. “I thought you were dead.”   
  
Steve smiled at him softly, kissing him again, now more delicately. “I’m gonna get us out; the team are on their way.”   
  
“You get my suit?”   
  
Steve shook his head, reaching back to place the shield on his back and picking Tony up with ease. “Guess I have to protect you.”   
  
Tony huffed. “You’re way too happy about that.”   
  
A kiss to his forehead. “I got you, sweetheart.”


End file.
